Remember How It Was
by GhostNox181
Summary: Unexpected visitors, Max keeping secrets, and a still-developing eight year old who's even freakier than Angel? Definitely not the ingredients to the perfect family. Wait, Max, why are you leaving without Emmy? Sequel to Don't Remember To Forget Me.
1. The Sound Of Beginnings

_**Hi, so FanFiction. Net isn't alerting me or whatever that my chapter has been uploaded, and I haven't seen it on the sight, and by the lack of reviews from even my most faithful reviewers, I'm taking the hint. I've tried three times to get it to work, and it's not. So I've decided to try and replace my first chapter with this one, and hope it alerts you that this chapter is up, but really it's my second chapter. Sorry for this.**_

**Me: Well this popped up faster than I had expected. Honestly. I wanted to do my other fanfictions, work on my books, do some la-di-da before coming back to this. But I had all these ideas swirling around in my head; I just couldn't pass up getting it started. So guess what?**

**I'M BACK!**

**I know my update schedule as it is sucks, but it might be a little suckier than usual because of all the writing crap I have going on, and because I really need to boost my chemistry grade. It's not horrible but I have high standards…**

**Anyways, so since I appear to like two year leaps, this sequel takes place two years later. However since my ages were a little iffy in the other story, I'll clarify that here.**

**Max, Fang, Iggy – 21**

**Nudge -18**

**Gazzy- 15**

**Angel- 13**

**Emmy- 8**

**Based on context, any other characters, should there be any, you should be able to figure out ages. Okay, I think that's all. We ended on a happy note… Don't think I need a recap or anything for that.**

**OH yeah, it's still gonna be a songfic. Love, love, love adding songs. I've already chosen songs for like the ending chapters and the like fourth to final chapter and it's like perfect. **

**Rebbie: My God, talk much? Are you guys ready for the chapter yet? I am. **

**Me: You're still here…?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nada, cept Emmy, cuz she's my darling. Love the songs, but they aren't mine either. Story's mine. Only the thing as a whole. Wheee okay. Moving on.**

**OH there's two songs in this opening. I recommend listening to both! But I chose both because one was Max-ish and the other was sort of foreshadowing. (I am not totally doing this to make the chapter look longer…..)**

**SO, per usual, **_This is max singing, __**this is anybody else (this chapter being the backup vocalists)**_

**Max's POV**

_Yeah I get it, you're an outcast  
Always under attack, always coming in last  
Bringing up the past, no one owes you anything  
I think you need a shotgun blast  
A kick in the ass  
So paranoid, watch your back _

_**Oh my here we go**_

_Another loose cannon gone bipolar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor  
I'm still laughing like hell_

_You think, that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
You've been infected by a social disease  
Well, then take your medicine_

_I created the Sound of Madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight…  
For yourself?_

_I'm so sick of this tombstone, mentality  
If there's an afterlife then it'll set you free  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy_

_You think, that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
You've been infected by a social disease  
Well, then take your medicine_

_I created the Sound of Madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight…  
For yourself?_

_I created the Sound of Madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up, when you gonna wake up and fight?_

_I created the Sound of Madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight…  
For yourself?_

_When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?  
When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?  
When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?_

The crowd erupted into cheers as I let the final waves of music wash over me. The guitar chords melted into heavy drumming that was accompanied nicely by a well played bass.

The place was half club, then there was a see through wall (that allowed sound), to blockade clubbers from the restaurant half. This amazing, highly popular place was called Pulse, and my band and I were the house band that frequented the club. We got other gigs here and there, but we rather enjoyed playing at Pulse. It was homey and the vibe was great, and the people absolutely loved us. The club itself was huge so it paid good money, and raising a family as big as mine with metabolisms as high as ours… money was kind of needed.

I looked out into the crowd, catching eyes of Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy (who was only allowed in because of me). Iggy was working in the kitchen, head chef. Didn't take long for him to get that job, at least not with my connections and his amazing cooking talents. Angel was over a friend's from school, and my mom was visiting, and she had offered to babysit Emmy. I had simply wished her a good luck, warned her not to accept a game of Hide and Seek, and left quickly.

That child is more trouble than she worth. Which is saying a lot, because she's priceless. Aww, sweet and mushy Max moment. Don't let it go to your head.

Back to the moment, I was standing on the stage before roughly two hundred and fifty people, a decent amount for a Friday night, decked out in black skinnies, a blue and purple plaid button down with the top three buttons done, the rest open, over a white camisole, and purple converse. I had let my hair grow out over these past two years, and it now reached well below my waist. However, Nudge had done it up in some fancy punky updo that I could never begin to describe. Let's just say it involved hours of squealing, torture, hairspray, and a very hot curling iron.

Behind me stood my band mates. To my right was Roxanne in a red miniskirt and lacy black long-sleeved blouse holding lovingly onto her black electric guitar. On my left was Jet, his bass strapped over his shoulder and resting gently at his side, his serene eyes staring off at nothing, wearing dark wash jeans and a hunter green button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Directly behind me, twirling his drumsticks around as was habit, sat Quinn in faded jeans and a white button down, his sleeves also rolled up to the elbows, easily looking the brightest of us all.

I gave a quick smile back to all of them before turning back to the mic. "Hey people of the Pulse! I hope you enjoyed Sound of Madness! That ain't all we got for you. However, it's getting a little late, and as most of you know, I got someone waiting for me back at home, and she'll be ticked if I'm not there to read her a bedtime story. Give it up for my band mates!" –I gave them a moment to cheer and calm down again- "For any newbies out there, we're Intense Downfall, and we're here every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. So now we're going to wrap things up with Rusty Halo!"

Turning back to my band mates I nodded a count to four and let the music begin. Quinn turned to his amazing sound system and keyboard. And we began together.

_**It's been a long time coming, coming  
It's been a long time coming, coming  
It's been a long time coming  
But you know you had it coming, coming  
Know you had it coming**_

_Everyone's running from something  
But we don't when its coming  
So we keep running and running, gotta_

_Everyone's running from something  
But we don't know when it's coming  
So we keep running and running and running_

_Now I'm looking up the bible tryna find a loophole  
Yeah I'm living for revival dying for a new soul  
Now there's no light to guide me on my way home  
Now there's no time to shine my Rusty Halo_

_**It's been a long time coming  
**__It's been a long time__**  
It's been a long time coming  
**__Yeah it's been a long time  
__**Its been a long time coming  
**__Been so long, that I gotta shine, shine, shine  
My Rusty Halo whoa  
Gotta shine my Rusty Halo whoa  
Gotta shine my Rusty Halo_

_Now I'm running for the light in the tunnel, but it's just a train  
__**But it's just a train  
**__Yeah I'm looking for the right type of pleasure, but all I find is pain  
__**Oh  
**__Now there's no light to guide me on my way home  
Now there's no time to shine my Rusty Halo_

_**It's been a long time coming  
**__It's been a long time__**  
It's been a long time coming  
**__Yeah it's been a long time  
__**Its been a long time coming  
**__Been so long, that I gotta shine, shine, shine  
My Rusty Halo whoa  
Gotta shine my Rusty Halo whoa  
Gotta shine my Rusty Halo_

_It's been a long time  
It's been a long time  
It's been a long time_

_I know I had it coming yeah, yeah (__**It's been a long time coming, coming)**__  
I know I had it coming yeah, yeah (__**It's been a long time coming, coming)**__  
I know I had it coming yeah, yeah__** (It's been a long time coming, coming)**__  
I know that I gotta shine my Rusty Halo whoa  
Gotta shine my Rusty Halo whoa  
Gotta shine my Rusty Halo whoa  
Gotta shine my Rusty Halo  
My Halo, my Halo (__**whoa)**__  
Gotta shine my Rusty Halo  
My Halo, my Halo (__**whoa)**__  
I gotta shine…_

_Everyone's running from something  
But we don't when its coming  
So we keep running and running, gotta_

_Everyone's running from something  
But we don't know when it's coming  
So we keep running and running and running_

As the song finally started to slow down, the curtain began to come down in front of us, even as the last notes were being played. The music overhead began taking charge as the crowd clapped and cheered, but knew better than to demand an encore. We were known for not complying with them. instead I closed my eyes as I was encased in darkness, a final key ringing in my ears.

The second the curtain was fully closed, I snapped off the microphone, whooped, and turned to my band.

"Great show tonight guys. I would love to stay and chat, but if I don't leave now, Emmy will have my head. So, see ya tomorrow?"

Roxanne called out a faint "Bye Max!" from behind her amp, so I just laughed and turned to the guys. Both of them were two years older **(I'm telling ya, I love the two year leaps), **and we were pretty decent friends. Quinn reminded me of Iggy, and they did actually attend the same college and roomed together. Until they both dropped out. At the same time. Coincidence? I think not. Jet was his own person though. Unique, strange, and wholly spacious. And by spacious, I meant half the time you needed to call his name three or four times before he actually realized you were trying to get his attention. Roxanne, on the other hand, when she wasn't messing with her guitar, was down to earth and completely practical. I will never understand why she ever decided to date Jet, but hey. To each their own.

Taking off his bass, Jet called over "Tell the midget I say hi."

"Will do." Emmy was used to his terms of endearment.

Quinn came over to give me a one armed hug, his other hand still mindlessly twirling his drumsticks. I swear we need to get him help for that. "We still gotta write up that plan for next week's show at Black Beat."

"I have coffee break free Tuesday around 9, after I drop the kids off. Usual place?" I questioned.

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Now don't keep the little Miss waiting, and tell Mrs. M that I say hello!" He called to my back.

I waved over my shoulder and pushed open the door that led from the stage to the kitchen, trotting lightly down the few steps that were in the way. Tonight had been a good show, but pretty much every show had been a good show since the band and I had formed. It was right around four months after Emmy and I had joined back up with the Flock. I was in need of a job, and the band was in need of a singer. If I had never gone through that horrible experiment, I would never have even considered auditioning. But alas, the singer in me screamed "DO IT!" so I did, and they accepted me pretty fast. We found the gig at Pulse, became pretty popular, and they asked us to stay. It's my secondary job though. I work as a receptionist/ secretary person at the local orphanage. Doesn't pay much, but I love working with the children, and with my band money that doesn't go towards the Flock, I've been able to make the place brighter and happier.

Pushing through the swinging doors to the kitchen, I immediately spotted Iggy over the stove. He was stirring in some spice into a large pot that smelled delicious. Sneaking up behind him, soundlessly I grabbed a spoon and tried to take a taste of what he was cooking. However, right as I reached out my spoon to taste some of the delicious smelling concoction, Iggy's hand shot out and caught my wrist.

"Dammit Iggy! Just once can you let me try some?" I whined.

Iggy chuckled and let my hand go. "Sorry Max. New recipe. And no. It's too much fun getting you all riled up."

"But come on! I just finished a concert! My throat's all sore. Please?"

"That's the same excuse you give me every time Max."

"So?"

"So it didn't work the last five billion times, it's not going to work this time. I'll make you something when we get home. Besides, I think there's some leftovers from last night's dinner in the fridge. Eat those. It's just as good."

"Oh you're no fun."

"Learned from the best."

I didn't have to tell him I was sticking out my tongue like a five year old. I was pretty sure he could figure it out.

Sighing, I admitted defeat and told him to hurry up, and be home by eleven. He muttered "Uh huh Max," completely submerged in his work. Jeez. Blind guys and their cooking. I will never understand it.

I stepped through the curtain into the hallway that lead out to the back alley, taking a few moments to be alone. I never got much me time these days between work and Emmy and the Flock. It was slightly frustrating, so I took any second that I was alone to bask in it and enjoy it. However it was impossible to deny that I loved all the time I got to spend with my family, the uninterrupted time. It was definitely a plus. And if I had to thank losing my memory for it, then I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I stepped out into the back alley to be greeted with cheers.

"That was a great show Max! And the lights were cool tonight. And the way the curtain closed down over you at the end? Spectacular! And you totally rocked my hairdo! It looked so much cooler on stage than it does down here. Not to say it doesn't look cool down here, just saying it looks better up there. Oh you know what I mean. Roxanne's outfit was super fab too! And I loved how Quinn was totally light and you guys were totally dark! It was so sweet! It was decently crowded tonight, huh? OH, did you try Iggy's new stew? I did. It was amazing! I'm so jealous that he can cook better than me. Though I guess we all have something. You sing, I design, he cooks-" Nudge rambled. Safe to say years haven't shut her up.

I put a hand over her mouth sighing. "Nudge, honey. I appreciate it. I really do. But I meant what I said on the stage. Emmy's gonna kill me if I'm late, and I should've left ten minutes ago." I narrowed my eyes. "Iggy let you have some?"

Nudge grinned beneath my hand and nodded.

"That jerk! I pleaded with him for five minutes! He let you have some but not me? I am so taking away his bomb materials!"

"Aww Max! But that punishes me too!" Gazzy complained. I shrugged.

"Sorry Gaz. Take it up with Iggy, not me." Gazzy huffed and muttered something under his breath, before taking off. Ahh, the joys of being a teenager. Nudge just grinned smugly at me, knowing that Iggy had let her have some of his cooking because it would get back to me and "rile me up" as he liked to put it. Then she took off after Gazzy. I watched as the two of them got fainter and fainter.

"I don't ever recall being that annoying at that age."

"You were."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion."

"I know."

"We sticking to two word answers tonight?"

"No." I could practically feel the smirk in the air.

"Oh come on. It's your turn to tuck her in, anyway." Half annoyed, half amused, I spread my wings and took off after the other members of my Flock. Oh, you don't have wings? How odd.

I didn't need to hear the ever so slight whoosh of air to know he was following.

Fang sighed. "She's eight; does she really need to be tucked in?"

I turned in the air to look at him, smiling an angelic smile. "Of course she does! She the most adorable thing on the face of the earth! And you know where she gets that from? Me!"

Fang merely raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Then what does she get from me?"

I faltered. "Her impatience and ability to drive me up the wall?" I suggested.

I was pleased to hear the slight laugh that Fang let out. Over these last two years, I think partially because of Emmy and partially from the relief of having me returned, he had lightened up considerably. We actually got at least a smile a day now. He talked a fair amount, mostly to Emmy or myself, and Iggy as well, but hey, some is better than none, eh?

Our relationship had progressed, slowly, but still it was moving. That may have been partially due to my inability to actually admit my feelings for him, even after I returned, for the first year. We shared a room now, and our relationship was comfortable. I had a feeling he was a little tired of my Max-has-problems-with-commitment routine, but hey. Take it or leave it. He was content to take it, because quite frankly that's all I had to offer. Plus it was better for Emmy if we were together. I mean, having her parents live in the same house and constantly deny they have feelings for each other is kind of irritating for someone as smart as Emmy.

* * *

After twenty minutes we touched down just outside the house. Fang was about to continue inside when I held an arm out to stop him. He glanced at me curiously but when he noticed my smile and my alert eyes, he relaxed. I focused my hearing, and when I caught the slight rush of air just behind me, I turned and caught an invisible bundle.

"Gotcha."

The girl in my arms became visible again, and though she was pouting, her eyes were wide and bright.

"Darn! I thought I had you this time. I have been practicing all day. Grandma couldn't keep up!" Emmy exclaimed proudly and I chuckled.

"Oh my poor mother. Okay, well enough fun Ems, it's time for bed. Go on, run along and get changed. And don't even think of going invisible and hiding on me." I told the young girl, who stuck her tongue out at me. Another thing we have in common.

"You ruin all the fun." She told me, even though she was smiling. I grinned.

"That's why they call me the party pooper. Now go Ems."

"Yes, yes, mother dearest." Emmy turned and ran up the front porch steps and into the house, just as my mother came outside.

"My that girl never runs out of energy. Did you know she can stay invisible for over an hour? Nearly gave me a heart attack. But she's such a dear; you can't help but love her. I wonder who she gets that from, hmm?" Mom said, laughing slightly.

"Well it certainly wasn't from Max." Fang declared, adding his own two cents to the conversation. I threw him a look but he only shrugged.

"Oh whatever, go do your duty of tucking her in so I can read her bedtime story and get to bed myself. I'm exhausted." I exclaimed, trudging up the stairs after my daughter.

_

* * *

_

Faces were swirling all around me. I felt like should have known who they were. They looked familiar, but in the dim light, it was impossible to tell. Nothing was clear, not their faces, nor the words they were chanting over and over, nor the place I was lying in. All I knew for certain was I had this feeling of doom, of certainty that something bad was about to happen.

_Suddenly a loud noise, sounding almost like a gong, rang out, though I knew not from where, and everything became still and quiet. The faces faded to dark and I was left alone in complete blackness, left alone in utter silence, not even a thought to comfort me._

_I didn't know if I was standing or sitting or what, but the second the pain washed over me I cried out, I knew I was kneeling. Though I couldn't feel a thing, I knew I was clutching desperately to my head, praying for a miracle or a bitter end to the agony. _

_I thought perhaps it was a brain attack, but this was nothing like that. This agony, this torture, this was not just in my head. This pain was leaking everywhere in body, spreading through my blood to every inch of my being. Something in me said that even had I thought of it, there was nothing I could do to stop it. _

_As the pain grew steadily worse, as if that was even humanly possible, the faces came rushing back, chanting their meshed words over and over, faster and faster, until I could practically see the unknown words spinning around my head. I began to grow dizzy, confused that the pain had already knocked me out. I begged for silence, for anything to end this madness. _

_Then all at once, the chanting, the voices, the spinning, and the pain; it all stopped. It left so quickly that I was brought to my hands and knees, looking cowardly and weak if there was anyone here to see me. _

_Unable to take the sudden loss of everything, my body blanked, and my arms wobbled until they could no longer hold me up. I fell almost in slow motion, and I distantly heard a voice say "It's almost time."_

_I blacked out before my body hit whatever posed as the ground._

**Me: So I was going to add a little more, but I think this is a pretty decent place to leave off. Pretty epic beginning, don't ya think? It's long too. I'm just afraid you guys will expect long chapters from me now, thanks to this.**

**Rebbie: Don't worry, they know better than that.**

**Me: oh gee, thanks. Anyways, there's your first chapter to Remember How It Was. Review and tell me what ya think of it, and what ya think will happen, and if ya have any suggestions. I'm kinda riding into this blindfolded, ya know.**

**Rebbie: Shouldn't really have told them that.**

**Me: Shut up. Go away. Seriously, why are you even still here?**

**Rebbie: The fans like me. I'm more amusing than you are. Reviews, chaps.**

**Me: Chaps, really? Are you British now?**

**Rebbie: Someone has to be.**

**Me: I disagree. I disagree a lot.**


	2. If I Fall

**Me: Hola! Bonjour! Aloha****! Ni hao****! Konichiwa****! And Hello in any other languages you might know or speak. It's me again, obviously. And here I am, with the second chapter. Sorry for the delay, my great-grandmother died.**

**Rebbie: Didn't you already use that excuse?**

**Me: That was in august, for my great-grand**_**father.**_

**Rebbie: Same difference… **

**Me: OH! Breaking news! As if I didn't have like twenty other things to be doing, I'm starting another fanfiction! And this one is a little…. Unorthodox. Whatever that means XP. It's a Maximum Ride / Harry Potter Crossover. Not so unusual, right? The catch? It's in the pairing. See, I was reading a really good MR/HP crossover, and this idea suddenly came. "What would this pairing be like?" SO I looked it up, and from what I can tell, it's nearly non-existent. So I'm making one. Now you're probably wondering what the pairing is. Don't kill me; because I think it would be really cool, and quite frankly, when you think about it, I think they **_**would **_**be perfect for each other. Ready? Max and Malfoy. They're arrogant, short-tempered, and pretty strong. And they've got some decent enemies. It's like the ultimate forbidden love! SO, keep an eye out for my fanfic! Please give it a chance!**

**Max's POV**

I think maybe if I were normal, I would've screamed. Or something like that. But, ya know, I'm Maximum Ride. So, instead I flared about a bit, tossing and turning, getting myself decently tangled in the sheets, before sitting up stick straight in the bed, shaking fiercely and sweating like I had just run a marathon. I looked down at my hands to see them clutching violently to the very white sheets, my knuckles nearly blending in. I barely registered my raspy breaths.

To my right, Fang shifted, but did not wake, which quite surprised me due to my wild limbs and sudden jerky movements. Sparing a glance down at him, I did my best to detangle from the sheets and climb from the bed without making a noise. I must've picked up some of his talent, because I didn't make a sound, despite my still chattering teeth.

I crossed the room, a nice mix of whites, light blues, and blacks, to the door, opening it slowly to prevent the loud creak it made when opened fast. Steadily, wrapping my arms around myself, I made my way down to the kitchen. I thought perhaps a glass of water would help.

Sitting at the table, I suddenly felt a wave of nausea overcome me. It wasn't big or anything, but it did make the thought of standing up rather daunting. I took a few sips of water, hoping it would wash away the icky feeling.

I couldn't remember the dream. Nightmare, really. I knew I had been scared, or confused at least. And I knew there had been something dreadful about it. Something almost cautionary. I both wished I could remember what the nightmare had been trying to tell me, and wished I could forget it ever happened. Fat chance of either happening.

A mild headache started forming, so I put aside the glass of water in return for rubbing my temples. It was in that position, elbows on the kitchen table, fingers pressed against the side of my head, that Emmy found me.

"Mommy?"

I looked up, slightly startled that I hadn't heard her walk into the kitchen. "Yeah Ems?"

Emmy took a few more steps towards me, her fingers trailing along the wall. In her hand she clenched Star, still her most prized possession even at eight years old, and she looked at my fragile state with concerned eyes. She understood me better than Fang, so seeing me in such a state worried her more than anyone.

"Are you alright?"

I gave her a weak smile and motioned for her to come closer. She returned my smile with one of her own, though her eyes were still puzzled. I gathered her up into my arms on the kitchen chair, and she settled in to my lap. It was amazing how nicely she fitted in my arms. She held Star in her arms much the same way I wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on top of her head.

"Yeah, Ems. I'm fine." She knew I was lying, I knew I was lying, hell the fly on the wall knew I was lying. But having her in my arms and just saying it made me start to feel a little better.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Her sweet little voice asked after a few moments of silence. I nuzzled her cheek affectionately, before placing a gentle kiss on it.

"There's nothing to tell sweetheart." I could feel Emmy's cheek pull into a frown, the frown that so resembled Fang's when he knew something was wrong, but she remained silent.

"Speaking of which, why don't you tell me why you're up at such a late hour."

Emmy shrugged. "I had to go potty. And then on my way back to my room, I found myself coming to the kitchen instead. I found you here, and you looked like you had a headache."

"Mommy's just having a difficult time sleeping. I had too much soda after noontime." I told the child and she nodded, accepting my explanation although I knew she didn't believe it. We sat for a few long minutes in silence before I felt Emmy starting to doze off again.

"Okay Ems, back to bed for you. Long day tomorrow." Emmy responded with a large yawn.

I laughed softly, before standing up, the small child in my arms, carrying her to her bedroom. Her bedroom was nice, light blues and greens everywhere, with tons of books and clothes, and it was impeccably neat. I don't know where she picked that up from. Both Fang and I were slobs, me more so…

With one arm, I pulled back the green comforter and blue sheets on her twin sized bed and laid her down on it, placing Star snuggly against her side. I pulled the covers back up around her, tucking them lightly in between her and the bed. Emmy looked up at me through sleepy eyes.

"I hope you feel better in the morning, Mommy." I smiled down at her and smoothed her hair, kissing her forehead as she tiredly closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

I smiled lightly before standing up and exiting the room. Emmy always had a way of making me feel good again.

* * *

I fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep after I had left Emmy's room, but I was still as awake as ever and pushing forward as I hopped out of bed around seven, noticing how Fang was already up and gone, and forced myself into a black and pink polka-dotted bikini. Yup, you heard that correctly. Max. In a bikini. Here, we'll say it together. Max is wearing a bikini.

Are we done with that?

Good.

Now moving on, today we were going to the beach. It was a Saturday in late April; decently warm out, not that it mattered since we were flying to the coast. We'd been planning the excursion for awhile, since we'd all been busy with work and school lately. It was a family day out.

I covered my bikini with jean shorts and a grey hoodie with three-quarter sleeves. Tying the top the layer of my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head, I headed downstairs, following the delicious smell of bacon.

Iggy, in orange and red Hawaiian print swim shorts and a red t-shirt, was hovering over the stove, cooking up large batches of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Fang, in black swim shorts and a black t-shirt, was looking very tired as Emmy, adorably dressed in a pink sundress with white shorts underneath and I could faintly see her pink one-piece, chatted up a storm beside him at the breakfast table. I heard something about sparkles and glitter and pink. I mildly felt bad for him, but Emmy was too cute. Angel was sitting opposite Emmy, wearing a light blue tank top and jean capris. She looked very bubbly and energetic, and turned and waved at me as I entered. Gazzy, on the other hand, seated next to Angel and wearing navy trunks with green Hawaiian patterns and a matching t-shirt had his head resting on the table. He wasn't asleep, though, I could tell.

I sighed, and turned back around, nearly tripping as Total rushed by my feet. He glared up at me from where he stopped, but not because of my 'incompetent walking'. No, Angel had thought it cute to put Total in light green doggy swimming gear, and Total was NOT happy.

He went huffing past me to Angel's chair and immediately began to complain to her, though she turned a deaf ear. I smiled lightly, and continued my trek to Nudge's room.

Knocking on her door, and receiving no reply, I walked in, only to find her still in bed.

"Nudge, we've been over this. We've outgrown the whole 'Max has to pull me from bed' thing. Get up."

She muttered something and turned over so her back was to me, causing me to utter another sigh, though I was more amused.

"I will get Iggy or Gazzy."

I knew her eyes were open now, but she still refused to get out of bed.

"You have until the count of three. One… Two… Three!"

"Max!" She cried as I flipped her out of bed. Well, actually, I flipped her and her bed, but same difference.

Her head popped up from under the mattress, and her glaring chocolate eyes were barely visible through her bed-head hair that covered them. I gave a light smile.

"You have ten minutes to change and be downstairs Nudge or you miss Iggy's bacon." I knew I had her and she knew I had her, and that's probably why she jumped up, much more enthusiastic, and shoved me out the door, muttering something about never having enough time to get ready. I stared at her closed door for a second, before shaking my head slightly, smiling, and walking back downstairs to eat. She'd make it on time for bacon. I don't know how that girl does it, but if you gave her five minutes, she'd take a shower, dress, straighten her hair, put on make-up (waterproof of course), and still be down for breakfast with time to spare.

I could barely get dressed in five minutes, let alone brush my hair and walk down stairs…

But ten minutes later, she stayed true to her words, well mine, and we were all gathered around the breakfast table, eating heaps of eggs and bacon, and syrup-loaded pancakes, like a real, very distorted and genetically altered family. And, despite the dubious looks Emmy kept sending me, and the reassuring ones I kept sending her, we were off on our way to the beach at around eight. It was approximately an hour to the coast, which gave us plenty of time to spend at the beach. And since it was a private beach we had discovered, we were free to swim without worrying about our wings.

We had barely touched down before everyone save Fang, Total, and I had stripped to their bathing suits and rushed off to the water. After demanding to be released from his suit, to which I complied, Total joined the rest of them.

I felt a little nauseous, so I opted for sitting in the shade of a few trees that lined the edge of the beach. I closed my eyes half way, suddenly feeling extremely tired. I barely registered Fang sitting down beside me.

"You feeling alright?"

"Peachy."

He said nothing more after that, well accustomed to Max will open up when she wants and pushing only makes her angry. I think I must've dozed off, because I opened my eyes just in time to lift my head from where it had fallen on to Fang's shoulder to cover my ears before Nudge went into a long ramble. I managed to catch the words "sleep… awhile…. Lunchtime" and deducted that it had been at least three or four hours since our arrival, and quite honestly I was surprised she hadn't started begging for food before now.

"Nudge, shut up. I have a headache." I muttered at her, and she instantly quieted, and I partially regretted my words. Now everybody was looking at me with concern. I forgot: with my history, headaches could mean something serious.

"Guys, really. It's just a headache. It's just because I didn't get much sleep last night." This was again, not the smartest thing to say, because they all continued to stare at me, particularly Fang, since we shared a room.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, I'm fine. Come on, we flew over a cute little diner; we'll go there for lunch. Sound good? Okay great." I said standing up, stretching my back and unfurling my wings. When nobody else did the same, I gave them a stern glare, and at last my little girl took my hand and smiled up at me. Following her was Angel and shortly after Gazzy. That convinced Iggy, and finally Nudge sighed and unfurled her wings. Fang continued to stare at me, trying to figure something out. I gave him a small smile and he gave me a firm look, to which I nodded, before he finally unfurled his wings, and we all took off.

The diner was an interesting experience. Given the fact I swore they grew everything in a garden they had outback, the amount of food we ordered surely cleared them of their stock. If that tells you anything about the size of the place.

Everyone, with the obvious exception of Fang, had temporarily forgotten about my headache, which has lessened dramatically but was still present. Everyone was too submerged in their gourmet to be concerned with my mental state, and that actual made me feel better instead of insulted.

It literally only took us half an hour to order, eat, and pay, and that included the twenty minutes that it took for us to convince the waitress we'd eat all the food, and then to have it cooked. We were that hungry. Although, I only at two salads and had two cokes. I was surprisingly not hungry, which when I told the group, they kinda of stared at me with their mouths open, which was not pretty. I mean, at least finish chewing and swallow first!

So here we were, walking out of the restaurant to head back to the beach. I pushed the door open and held it while the others walked out past me. Who said chivalry's dead? So I'm not a guy, and I'm not a knight, that's sexist and limiting.

As I turned to follow them however, that was when it caught my eye. I'm not sure what it was that made me look at the reflection in the diner window, or why I was even seeing what I was seeing, but nonetheless, I stopped in my tracks, blinked a few times and stared. I was hypnotized, mesmerized by the picture in the window, and if Emmy hadn't tugged knowingly on my hand to make me move before any others noticed, I would have stood there forever.

"Thanks, Ems." I whispered. The little girl gave me a gentle smile, and pulled me over to where Fang and the others were walking ahead of us. I knew by Fang's tense shoulders that he had seen Emmy rush back to grab my hand, and he was itching to talk to me alone.

Once we reached the safety of the forest, we took off on the twenty minute flight back to the beach. As soon as we pushed off from the ground however, I knew something was off.

My head felt heavy, like someone had filled it with bricks. It didn't hurt at all, in fact, my entire body was numb. I felt like I should've been in pain, perhaps even a minor headache. But there was nothing. I could barely tell my wings were working. I didn't say anything, figuring I could last the twenty minute flight. After five minutes into the flight however, my vision went hazy, blinking out for a quick second, before coming back. For a short moment, a shot of agonizing pain spread through my body, but then it was gone, and the numbness took over once again. It felt like I was sinking beneath water with weights tied to my body.

Still, I stupidly, but stubbornly, remained silent. I could feel Fang's watchful gaze on me, so even as my gaze faded in and out once more, and another quick burst of pain came and went, I fought back weariness and a wince. I pushed on, forcing my wings to keep beating, and reminding myself to keep breathing. After another five minutes however, I realized my body had begun shutting down. My mind had started processing things ten times slower than it should have. It took severe effort to remember to breathe and keep my wings going at the same time, something I normally did without a second thought.

I must have been acting fairly well, because Fang turned his gaze away from me to direct it at Nudge, who had started a 20 questions ramble. However, my third burst of agony shot through my body, lasting nearly fifteen seconds, which was a whole fourteen seconds longer than the previous two, and when it left, as well as black that had spread across my eyes, every part of my body stopped simultaneously, before starting back up again, and stopping once more. My wings skipped a flap, my breath short-circuited, and my eyes closed of their own accord.

Before I knew it, I was falling, still conscious but unable to remember how to breathe or fly, to the ground. All I could think was "What a nice breeze."

Maybe I hit the ground. Maybe I was caught. I think I was caught. I didn't kersplat.

But, I wasn't breathing, so the whole reality thing was a bit hazy.

I managed to open my eyes, or maybe that was somebody for me. Either way, through the fog, I could see figures. They seemed frantic. For me? how sweet!

Air filled my lungs, and some of the haze in my brain cleared. I could hear someone shouting, a few people crying, and I felt something wet drip onto my cheek.

Another gust of much needed air flooded into my lungs, and more fog cleared. I was barely able to make out "Come on Max…" "Mommy! Wake up!" "Max!"

Another droplet hit my cheek, and someone leaned their head on my chest. "Come on Max; don't give up on me now."

The pressure left my chest, and as one more burst of air came crashing through the barriers into my lungs, my half-lidded eyes, shot all the way open, though I closed them quickly against the light, and I sat up, coughing harshly. It was almost easier to have Fang breathing for me; it didn't hurt.

I was wrapped in wiry arms and I could feel Fang's relieved smile on my neck as I opened my eyes once more to see relieved faces all around me. I cracked a smile at their tear-stained, worried faces.

"Some headache, huh?"

**Me: So again, tell me what you think of the chapter, but also what you think of my HP/MR idea. I'm writing it whether or not you like it, so read it please, but opinions on that would be nice. Of course, reviews for this come first. Nice little tense action moment, with some cute family moments, and some cute Fax, and Memmy. That's what I'm calling Max and Emmy time. It's cute.**

**Rebbie: Go do your homework and stop procrastinating.**

**Me: Oh shut up.**


	3. I Miss You

**Me: Hola! NO I won't do that whole language shpeel again. That kinda annoyed me too. Wanna know what else annoyed me? The severe lack of reviews I got last chapter. Now, normally I don't complain when I don't get a whole ton of reviews-**

**Rebbie: *snort* Lies!**

**Me: *ahem* But I think I got like, six. On average, I should've gotten like tenish, give or take. That really isn't a lot to ask for. I'm not demanding, and I know my schedule is sucky, but even if you just review to say you read it, I'd be grateful.**

**Rebbie: We get the picture. Write the damn chapter now.**

**Me: You're going to be the end of me, you really are.**

**Max's POV**

It had been a few days since my incident, and to say I was enjoying the constant watch I had been under would be a complete lie. I hated it. Fang never let me out of his sight, and if for some reason he absolutely had to, Nudge was there to take his place. Iggy was constantly finding ways to accidently brush against me, and he'd mutter some apology or excuse, but I know he was inconspicuously checking my vital signs in his own Iggy way. Angel was keeping Emmy busy as much as possible, which was sorely beginning to tick me off, and Gazzy was staying clear of me at all possible costs, and I hadn't seen so much as a single bomb from him.

There was nothing more that I wanted right now than to scream and explode something, and I would happily borrow a bomb from the boys. Though, I was ticking myself, so a bomb was probably not needed.

So here I was, after finally convincing Fang I wasn't going to trip over air and fall on my face and die from embarrassment, walking Angel, Gazzy, and Emmy to school. The schools were all lined up, one after the other, elementary, middle, than high school, so it made it very simple for the kids to walk together. We flew the first half of the way, but when the forest surrounding our house ended, and we reached the road of the town, we commenced walking.

Hands in my jean pockets, I trailed along behind the kids, Angel and Gazzy chatting animatedly about something or other, and Emmy deep in thought about who knows what.

As we reached the high school, since that was the school we lived closest to, I ruffled Gazzy's hair even though he complained he was getting too old for me to do that.

"No stink bombs, no bombs, no mischief. Try to at least look like you're paying attention. Remember, don't sleep the whole class, it becomes suspicious," I told him, and he just grinned at me before waving to the three of us and running off to meet his friends. I watched as Gazzy and the other students entered the large brick building, and while normally I would have felt uneasy, the sight brought peace, as it had for two years.

We walked another ten minutes before reaching the middle school. Angel shifted her backpack and looked up at me. She had grown so much in such a short while; she was nearly 5'6" and barely 14. And her blonde curls had lengthened so much. She was no longer little, but she would always be my baby.

"Thanks Max. Have a nice day today, too," She said smiling, giving me a quick hug, before turning and walking with her Angel-like bounce towards the entrance to the school.

Sighing, not realizing how quickly my Flock had grown up, I took Emmy's hand. We had another fifteen minute walk to the elementary school.

"So Ems, got anything fun planned today?"

Emmy shrugged. "Mrs. Rylder said we'd learn more about the constitution today, and probably a little more about division. And during recess, I heard Amanda was planning a huge game of freeze-tag. Plus, it's pizza day for lunch!"

I laughed and told her that was great, but then we reached the gates of her school. I let go of her hand and knelt to her level. Fixing the collar of her pink polo shirt and smoothing down her hair, I gave Emmy a gentle smile.

"Have a really great day at school, Emmy. Enjoy that pizza, and kick butt at tag. And don't worry about me one bit, okay? Because mommy is perfectly fine."

Emmy nodded and returned my smile, hugging me fiercely, before running off to meet up with her best friend, Julia. She turned back to wave at me at the last second before entering the school doors.

I decided I had plenty of time to grab a cup of coffee and a bite to eat before I would be considered 'late'. Fang had given me a time restraint so, if I did faint or whatever, he wouldn't leave me out there in the wilderness somewhere dying for hours. I guess it made sense, but for heaven's sake, I'm the oldest!

However, as I passed by the stores on my way to the little café downtown, something in one of the windows caught my eye. A reflection. A reflection that couldn't be there. I blinked, rubbed my eyes, and looked away, but when I looked back, it was still there, plain as day. The same thing that had been staring back at me at that diner the other day at the beach. I had no Emmy to tear me away this time, which sucked, because this reflection was clearer. The one at the beach had been blurry, ripply, unclear. This one was perfect. I could see every detail, every outline, every feature of the reflection.

So stupidly, but needing to know because it was, after all, a reflection, I turned on my heel and searched frantically for where the image that would reflect in the window would be standing.

But there was nothing. I was the only one on this corner of the street. And as I turned back to the reflection, it was gone.

Scared and a little unsure, I turned around, forgetting about coffee and food, and bolted into the woods behind the stores, taking off as soon as I cleared the trees.

The flight home was about half an hour, and there were moments during it I thought I might not have made it. Twice I had forgotten how to breathe and had to stop flying to remember. More than a dozen times my vision faded, making my eyes hurt and giving me a headache. I was dizzy and very concerned and worried I was going to drop out of the sky at any moment, but also determined to make it home. And I did, and the second my feet hit solid ground, I collapsed to my knees.

It didn't help my pride that Fang had been waiting for my return and rushed outside to my aid the second I collapsed.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just a little dizzy."

"Yeah, and the last time was just a little headache." He rolled his eyes sarcastically at my need to deny everything.

"Honestly, Fang. I really just need some food and a rest." He knew there was more to it, but didn't push me. I missed how he used to push me for answers, but neither of us had fully recovered from our incident two years back, and had thus changed some of our ways. Some. Very few.

* * *

I was awoken much later, around seven or eightish, to the soft jounce of the bed as Emmy jumped up onto it. I continued to pretend to be asleep.

"Mommy… Mommy its dinner time, and Iggy made beef stew. I like beef stew. I also want to tell you all about how I kicked butt at tag! And told off Mark in math today! Mommy wake up already!" Emmy ordered. I sighed dramatically and rolled over, squishing the child, who giggled.

"Oh, look at that, there's a lump underneath me. Oh alright Ems, I'm coming." I exclaimed when she playfully glared at me.

I followed her down to the table where Gazzy and Nudge were setting the table and Iggy was finishing up with the salad, a hefty two pots of stew on the stove, bread and butter on the table. I pulled out a chair for Emmy and then for Angel as she walked into the kitchen. I was about to pull mine out when a hand reached out and pulled mine out for me. I gave Fang a light smile before taking my seat as he pushed my chair back in. Gazzy did the same for Nudge. I love how us ladies are treated here.

"Ahem!" And Total, of course, as Gazzy pulled out a chair in-between Angel and him for Total.

"Much appreciated. I thought for a moment I was going to have to beg, and that would just have been ghastly." Total complained haughtily.

"Yes, God forbid you act like a dog for once…" I muttered, although I had grown rather fond of the canine these past few years.

"You know you wouldn't love me as much as you do if I did." Total retorted, and various muttered agreements went about the table.

"Ain't that the truth? So how was everybody's day?" I asked, ignoring the looks I got that asked "are we really going with this cliché?"

"Well Sarah got asked out by Ben today. So we had to have a whole discussion in the girl's bathroom during science over whether she should say yes or not. Of course, I knew she was going to say yes the whole time I just had to help her sort through her thoughts. And then Marcie tripped another girl in the lunch room and caused her to spill all of her food everywhere. Forgive me Max, but I used my mind control to make Marcie's milk spill on her, then to get the lunch lady to give the other girl another lunch." Angel told the table between mouthfuls of stew, and she almost rivaled Nudge in speech length.

"Forgiven. Though it's about time. How long has Sarah liked Ben now?" I asked her over a piece of bread.

"Oh, I dunno. Only since like the second grade. I mean, we're in eighth now. Something should've happened already." Angel explained, biting into her bread and butter sandwich thoughtfully, which made me smile.

"That doesn't beat my story! Today in chemistry, I got to mix different chemicals together to see what happened, and two of them exploded! I got to make an explosion, on purpose! And get credit for it! Best school day ever!" Gazzy exclaimed happily.

"You didn't burn anything down with you, did you? Emmy cut that out." I asked, while grabbing the salt shaker mid-flight. Emmy pouted, annoyed I wouldn't let her practice her telekinesis at the table. OH yeah, did I forget to mention that? Well it's rather annoying, having a lazy eight year old daughter who mentally moves things as often as she can, so I'm sorry it slipped my mind…

"Oh don't worry, Max. The teacher was watching me the whole time." Gazzy assured me, but from the expression on Iggy's face I knew something had transpired since they had gotten home and I had been asleep.

"If I find out anything is missing from that school, you both are grounded."

"But Max! I haven't done anything. And we're the same age!" Iggy cried.

"False. I am sixth months older; therefore I am in charge and have the rights to ground you. Being Gazzy's faithful co-captain in his explosive experiments, you have automatically done something. By the way, I like the added spices this time round. New recipe?"

Iggy grinned, his annoyance at me forgotten. "Totally! I've been trying it out for the few weeks, trying to get the spices just right. I'm glad you noticed!"

I smiled, and I knew Iggy knew I was smiling without me having to tell him. Cooking was life to Iggy. If people noticed and appreciated even the most subtle aspects of his work, he was beyond ecstatic.

"How about you Nudge, how did the day at the design shop go?"

"Absolutely horrible. Well horrible in a fun way. Like, we had this couple come in, right? Asking for matching outfits. And I was like, that is so tacky, but whatever, I'll do my best. And then when they left, I swear it suddenly became grand central station, and like a bazillion people came in requesting prom dresses, or alterations, or this or that, and I had totally forgotten about prom season being so soon, and I really miss prom season, but whatever. Prom was fun. But anyways, it was only me and Nicole on and we had so much difficulty, and it's like I know I talk fast and move decent, but I can only do so much and same with Nicole and people are just so pushy, and then they come in and complain about prices! Good gosh. And we're still a new business! But then I had lunch with Nicole at that new little lunch place with great sandwiches and it was yummy, and we did do great today overall, so maybe it wasn't completely horrible."

Nudge enjoys meal times. They're the only times she is allowed to speak without being stopped. Unless she goes overboard, but at meal times there is no overboard.

"That's… fascinating Nudge…" I told her, nodding slightly, positive I had no clue what she had said.

Turning to Fang, I waited for his shpeel of the day. If we got one. Sometimes we did, sometimes we didn't.

"I cleaned our room, went for a walk with Total, and helped Emmy with her math homework. Can't say much happened here." He means to say, can't say much happened since he took the week off from his job teaching math at the local university. I know right? Fang a math teacher? Who knew?

Turns out, if you're good with computers, chances are you're good with math too. Bingo, perfect job. He specifically only teaches morning classes as well. I will never understand it.

"That's fine and dandy. I thought the room looked cleaner when I woke up. What about you Ems? How was your day?" I asked, though I had a fairly decent idea of what she was going to say.

"Well I was the fastest one at freeze tag, and I love the pizza I told you we were having for lunch. Julia had to go home sick today, so I got left with Robert as my partner for the grasshopper project we're starting. But only for today, Mrs. Rylder promised." Emmy paused in her retellings of that day, and looked up at me, suddenly seeming very interested in me. We held eye contact for a few minutes before she smiled. "Jesse says hi. I think he wanted to say more, but he was a little fuzzy. I couldn't really hear him over the Robert's crying at the grasshoppers. Normally I hear him loud and clear, in my head. But I could barely see him too. I think he's unsettled. He's not happy right now. Or maybe he is, but it's like his soul is uneasy. I'm not sure why. Wait, Mommy, Jesse's fine, I didn't mean to upset you!"

I hardly heard a word of what was said after that as I pushed myself away from the table, muttered myself excused, and was pretty much ran to the attic which had a door that led to the porch on the roof. Faintly I heard Total mutter behind me "Is nobody going to ask about my day?"

But tears were already streaming down my face. It was too much, just too much. Sitting down on one of the porch swings, I brought my knees under my chin and pushed off, letting myself rock back and forth while I cried. These past few days had been so tense, so irritating, so confusing. And now, to top it all off, Jesse has to come back into the picture. I knew I wasn't crazy. I knew it was his face I was seeing in the reflections. Why was he visiting me now? Why was he unsettled? What was going on? Didn't he know I was still hurt, even after two years, by his death? Didn't he know I still hadn't fully moved on?

Wiping the tears from my cheeks, I began to sing softly, hardly knowing the words, just singing them as they came, to relieve the emotions I felt inside.

_I miss those blue eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you, what I should've said  
No I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now, I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you, without you_

_I see you're blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me_

_But I never told you, what I should've said  
No I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now, I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
Can't believe that I still want you (And I'm loving you, I never should've walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you, without you_

_But I never told you, what I should've said  
No I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now, I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
Can't believe that I still want you (And I'm loving you, I never should've walked away)  
After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
I miss everything about you, without you_

I sat there, crying, swinging, for who knows how long. I missed him. I missed him terribly. He had died, he had died because of me, and I had never even told him how much he meant to me. I had forgiven him, but we were still on semi-bad terms when he died. How could I have let him die without knowing that I didn't hate him for his betrayal? Sure Emmy had translated it a few times, but I could never fully explain, since I could never see him. Only Emmy could, and it just wasn't the same.

And I had nightmares, nightmares where I woke up crying and seeing his blue eyes everywhere. His blue eyes, so unlike any other I had ever come across. I knew I would never love someone like I loved Jesse. I loved Fang, yeah, it was true. And I loved Fang deeply, and a lot. How could I not? In my eyes, Fang was the best thing to ever happen to me, aside from my little girl. But I loved Jesse differently, and the way I felt with him I would never feel again. He had gotten me through difficult times when I had lived a different life. He had helped me even when it placed his life in danger; he had betrayed his own parents for me. He loved me even though he wasn't supposed to. I had fallen in love with him, and no matter how I look at it, I couldn't just fall back out.

Oh how I missed him.

And now he was unsettled, uneasy? What if it was my fault too? What if I was seeing him because of my headaches? I'd hate for his rest to be disturbed because of me! I've already caused his death; I don't want to cause his afterlife pain too. I'm such a nuisance to him. And through him, a nuisance to the Flock because I can't sort out my feelings and leave the past behind.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up at the same time I lifted my eyes to meet Fang's. we held each other's gaze steadily, although I was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable; things hadn't exactly been peachy between us the last few days.

"Would you like to tell me anything, or are we going to continue playing the Max will be ready when she's ready game?" He asked briskly, but quietly.

"I don't know what there is to say." I replied, stopping my swing and looking back down at the ground.

"Anything is fine. What's going on with you, why you won't elaborate, what's with Jesse… Just talk to me, Max. Talk to me." Fang pleaded the irritated look in his eyes gone as he sat down beside me on the swing.

"I don't know what to say…" I half repeated.

"You can tell me anything you want! You used to! You used to confide everything in me, and suddenly you won't tell me anything. I know you had a nightmare the other night, but you never even spoke of it in passing. I wouldn't have known you were feeling sick if I wasn't good at reading you. That was some headache, Max. I know it was something else, something you're not telling." Fang took my pause to put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "And I know you feel terrible about Jesse, and I know there's feeling for him in you that I can't compare to, but you just need to open up, and we can sort through them and work things out. That's all I'm asking, okay?"

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Had that heartfelt, touching, and slightly over-the-top speech really just penetrated Fang's lips? If so, I need my hearing checked. And my sanity, but I fear I lost that a long time ago. But nonetheless, after my momentary shock wore off, I graced him with a genuine smile, one I hadn't been able to pull off for a few days, and took his hand as he led me back down stars, after wiping off the tear tracks from my cheeks.

Maybe things would start to turn around now.

**Me: Pretty quick, huh? That's cuz there's this chapter I really want to get posted, but it's like chapter six, so….**

**Rebbie: As if that will be happening any time soon.**

**Me: Why are you still hanging around? Haven't you got anything better to do?**

**Rebbie: I could probably find something. But what's better than annoying you?**

**Me: I. Hate. You. However, I love reviewers. Reviews? OH that song was I Never Told You by Colbie Calliet**


	4. Would I Matter

**Me: Ello. I'm back with chapter four. Again, I'm sorely disappointed with the amount of reviews. I know you guys can do better than that. And reviewers pancakes-for-you and bahumbug, I think you need to reread chapter nine of Don't Remember to Forget Me. Guys, I can't answer questions if you review anonymously. I will almost always refuse to answer them if they are asked as such. Don't ask questions, try to go back and figure them out yourself. Only ask those that seem to have no answer. I get annoyed at having to answer questions I know I made clear.**

**Rebbie: oh shut up. People review if they liked it. Which apparently, they didn't.**

**Me: You are so bad for my self-esteem. Go die in a hole.**

**Rebbie: And that's why people don't like it. You're so negative.**

**Me: OH for heaven's sake, let's just get on with the chapter! And you… I think we need to have a long talk.**

**Rebbie: Oh boy, here we go.**

**Max's POV**

_I was back. I was in the same dark… whatever it was that I had previously been in. I knew this time was different. I wasn't quite sure how, but somewhere inside of me, I just knew that something about this was different._

_Perhaps it was the fact I could feel solid ground beneath my feet, or that I knew I was dreaming. It might even have been the fact I could feel people standing all around me, so close I was almost positive I could reach out and touch them. I knew, however, that if I were to try they wouldn't be there, or my hand would go right through. _

_I don't know how long I stood there in the darkness, waiting, confused, wanting desperately for something to happen just to change the atmosphere. I was thoroughly creeped out and would not deny I jumped when out of nowhere a voice spoke._

"_Maximum Ride."_

_I could detect neither a male nor female qualities in the voice, nor could I tell what direction it was coming from. And when I tried to ask who it was and where I was, nothing came out of my opened mouth no matter how I tried._

"_It's almost time. Face the consequences of the actions set upon you. To give in to yourself is to destroy everything. But to ignore your own call will destroy more than everything you love."_

_From some grace of God, I found my voice. Perhaps it was my anger and confusion that built up to allow me to scream into the nothingness that surrounded me._

"_What the hell are you talking about? I'm not destroying anything! What call? What's going on? Who are you?"_

"_Calm yourself. You are not alone in your search for the truth. Let the one who is lost guide you. Everything will be made right in the end."_

"_Are you insane? How can someone who is lost guide me? How can everything be made right when either option will destroy everything?" I fumed into the dark._

_The voice didn't answer, and instead I was overcome with agony. It bit into my skull, tearing into every fiber of my being. I clutched at my head, dropping to my knees, gritting my teeth for all I was worth. Digging my nails into my scalp as the pain intensified, I was barely surprised when I felt little drops of blood trickle down my neck. White spots began materializing behind my closed eyes and I begged for anything to knock me out or let me wake up just to get rid of this agony._

_It was then that I noticed the agony wasn't focused on my head, but a spot towards the base of my neck, and the agony was just so sharp it had acted as a headache. I clawed at my neck to find something there, to get whatever was there to go away. But nothing was there, and the scratches I made were nothing as pain shot down my spine and rendered me near paralyzed. I fell to the waiting ground, welcoming it, as voices swirled around me, muttering incomprehensible things. _

_Before I hit the ground inside this darkness, my eyes faded, and I awoke once more in bed._

I shot up, jolting the bed. Fang, who had been trying to calm me down during my nightmare, gave me a concerned look. I hardly registered he was there as I stared off at nothing, petrified. Neither of us said anything as I sat there shaking for what seemed like hours, but was really only ten minutes. He had tentatively pulled me into his arms, where I had willing let my cheek fall against his chest, staring wide eyed at nothing. I could remember everything about that dream, well nightmare, and it scared me.

After another ten minutes, I pulled away. My stomach began acting up and I felt as if at any given moment I was going to barf. I slid out of bed and shakily walked to the adjoining bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I gripped the edge of the sink for a few minutes, trying to get my dizziness to mellow out. When it faded slightly, I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on my face, which calmed my stomach. I straightened up and dried my face, and saw in the mirror that my hair was all messy and sticky from sweat.

Rummaging around for a bit to find my brush, I finally stood in front of the mirror slowly brushing through the knots and tangles. When it was all silky and detangled I pulled it to the side to put it into a braid as I normally did, when I saw it.

My stomach dropped. I felt all the color leave my face as I stared at the reflection in the mirror.

I closed my eyes, begging for it to be left over nightmare, for my eyes to be playing games, for my lack of sleep to be getting the better of me. But then I opened my eyes and it was still there. Annoyed and terrified, I took some water and a cloth and scrubbed the back of my neck furiously, but it didn't go away. I closed my eyes, opened them, closed them, opened them, splashed my face, anything I could think of to make the image disappear.

But the black mark at the base of my neck remained.

A feeling of dread pitted itself in my stomach as I reluctantly turned around and lifted my hair. There it was. The horrible six numbered mark, bearing its ugliness for the world to see.

**07-18-11**

Three months from today. That's how long I had to live. At some point on the day three months from now, I was going to die. And sadly, the first, and only, thing my mind could process as it short-circuited was '_What a random date…'_

I knew I couldn't tell the others. I absolutely couldn't, and wouldn't, tell the others. Not even Fang. Nobody could know. It would kill them, and me, literally. They'd be so protective of me, and if it would be anything like the last few days, I think I might kill them first.

My brain started working again. I was the oldest, so I was probably the only one to have it now. That would explain the sick feelings and the pain lately. So if I left….

If I left. I had promised not to. I couldn't leave again. Could I really put them through that, with no explanation? But I had to, didn't I? I had to leave and find a way to stop this from happening to them. I just had to. It was my duty as the eldest, as their guardian, as their mother. Even if I couldn't save myself, I had to make sure they didn't receive these stupid marks.

I left my hair down, wanting it to cover the mark. Splashing my face a few more times, I tried to reassure myself before I went back and faced Fang. But the more I splashed my face, the more I realized it wasn't just cold water trailing down my cheeks. I was crying, and it was all because of this damn mark. I couldn't let Fang see me like this. Wiping my eyes, I took a steadying breath and unlocked the door, entering the bedroom.

He was sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for me. As soon as I entered, he looked up, shock written across his face as he saw my bloodshot eyes. I peeked at the alarm clock and realized I had been in there for over forty-five minutes. Without so much as a word, I lifted my jacket from the chair in the corner and left the room. He followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned, leaning at the doorway to the living room as I pulled on my sneakers.

"For a walk." I knew I wouldn't be able to fly well in this condition.

"At 4:30 in the morning."

I glared at him. I was leaving for my walk, with or without his consent, and he should bloody well know that by now. We held each other's glare for a few moments.

Sighing, he looked away, ruffling his hair a bit. He pushed himself off the wall and closed the space between us. He ran his hand through my hair, and it took all my strength not to inhale sharply, although I was begging silently he wouldn't push it from my neck. Instead he just tilted my chin up from where I was glaring at the floor and place a gentle, chaste kiss on the corner of my lips.

"Be back by six or I'm coming to get you." He said softly, and I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help myself from smiling gratefully.

Before he could object I had turned and practically fled out the door, his concerned and slightly amused eyes following me until I was out of sight through the trees.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I knew something was up. It wasn't just because I could read her so well, but even Max would understand that walking at 4:30 was completely nuts. Not to mention it directly after a nightmare, which up until the last few months, she would normally have spilled everything to me when she woke up. Now I was lucky if I found out what she wanted for breakfast.

I watched her figure disappear into the trees as the sun was coming up. I knew I shouldn't be worried. I knew whatever was bothering her would reveal itself in time, and I just had to be patient.

I was roused from my thoughts as I heard little footsteps behind me, and I turned to greet my little girl before she could sneak up on me. Clutching Star, she took a few steps towards me, her eyes looking past me towards the spot Max had just vacated, and then she let reached up, and I lifted her relatively light eight-year-old body into the air. It was a little strange. She was extremely intelligent for her age, but she still acted younger than she was. I didn't object. As much as people like to think otherwise, I have emotions, and she was one of my favorite ways to show them.

"Hey Emmy, why are you up so early?" I asked the child.

"I felt Mommy's sadness. She's scared." Emmy replied, still staring out at the woods.

"It's alright. She just had a nightmare."

"Is it like the ones I have?" Emmy asked me.

"I don't think so Emmy. Guess we'll have to ask her when she gets back, huh?" I told the little girl. She hugged the teddy bear tighter.

"Daddy, I'm scared too." She whispered, and I frowned.

"And why is that?"

"The more scared Mommy feels, the more unrestful Jesse gets." I had nothing reassuring to say.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I checked the watch that I made a habit of wearing twenty-four seven. I still had an hour left to wander aimlessly. I hadn't really been doing much, or thinking much, trying to ignore everything. I knew I would break down if I thought much. I hated this feeling of fragility, like I was going to crash and burn at any moment. But I just wanted to feel safe, to know I wasn't going to die in three months.

Stopping where I was, in the middle of nowhere, I stared up at the still somewhat dark sky, at the dimming stars. What if I died? I mean, it was inevitable. But would it matter? Had I done enough in people's lives for it matter enough for people to care? I was a freak. Hardly anybody even knew who I truly was. There would hardly be anybody at my funeral if I died. Would it even matter? I could fly away right now, and sure Fang would look for me for a little bit, but he has the Flock to look after. He would just assume I would come back. He wouldn't uproot the entire Flock to come after me again, not when their lives are near perfect now.

I don't matter much. I didn't truly save the world. I hurt the Flock more than helped it. And I was going to end up hurting them again in three months anyway. So what was my value? Did I have any?

Staring up at the stars as they slowly lost their fight to the morning, I doubted it.

"_If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care?  
If my time was up, I'd wanna know you were happy I was there.  
If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anyone lose sleep?  
If I wasn't hard and hollow, then maybe you would miss me…"_

Looking back down, I shifted the leaves at my foot around in the dirt. I had been rather standoffish lately. Or, rather, my entire life. I don't see how anybody could love me for that. I sighed.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
I can never forget so don't remind me of it forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together,  
Would it matter at all?  
What if I just try not to remember,  
Would it matter at all?  
All the chances that have passed me by.  
Would it matter if I gave them one more try…  
Would it matter at all?_

I started walking again, eyes on the ground, hands in my pockets, tears rolling down my cheeks.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care?  
Still stuck inside this sorrow, I've got nothing and going nowhere._

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
I can never forget, so don't remind me of it forever._

I stopped again and sat down beneath a tree, arms resting on my knees, which were nearly pulled up beneath my chin.

_What if I just pulled myself together,  
Would it matter at all?  
What if I just try not to remember,  
Would it matter at all?  
All the chances that have passed me by.  
Would it matter if I gave them one more try…  
Would it matter at all?_

Resting my head on my knees, I cried harder. I was alone, I didn't care what raw emotion was coming through.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
Can you help me forget, don't wanna feel like this forever_

Looking up I screamed "_Forever!" _I jumped to my feet, tears still falling rapidly, but my anger at the world and at myself overriding my self-pity.

Screaming up at the stars, I let out all my feelings through my words, feeling them rush against my throat, ripping at the flesh with the ferocity I was thrusting them out.

"_What if I just pulled myself together,  
Would it matter at all?  
What if I just try not to remember,  
Would it matter at all?  
All the chances that have passed me by!  
Would it matter if I gave them one more try?_

Screaming louder still, I turned punched a tree putting all my sorrowed force into it, feeling the blood fall through my knuckles.

"_If I live tomorrow!  
Would anybody care!  
Stuck in this sorrow!  
Going nowhere!_

_All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave them one more try?"_

Suddenly exhausted, I left my head fall to rest on the tree next to my hand, eyes closed, breathing heavily. I whispered the last lines.

_Would it matter at all?_

I sighed once more, before standing up and turning back towards the direction I had come from, heading home, throat sore and hand throbbing, stray tears still dropping here and there.

I could only imagine what Fang was going to say when I got home.

I hated how I was feeling. I didn't like feeling worthless and weak. I wanted to be normal Max again. I wanted to have a normal relationship with my Flock. I didn't want to have to worry about dying, or having nightmares, or feeling sick. I wanted to be safe. I want to be me. But I couldn't be like this. I hated all of it. and I was going to end it.

I was leaving. Tomorrow.

**Me: SO there ya have it. That was Would it Matter by Skillet, one of my favorite bands and songs. Check it out, the song is brilliant. Anyways, hope you like it. I tried to let both Max and Fang have short moments, and Fang and Emmy have a moment, and then I wanted Max to have her breaking down moment. That's kind of key. Did any of you predict the expiration date? I know it's not original, but I hope my way of doing it as the story progresses you'll find original.**

**Rebbie: Basically review.**

**Me: Always straight to the point. Did our talk not get anything into your head?**

**Rebbie: Of course it did. You're even **_**easier**_** to annoy than I thought.**

**Me:… Oh go die.**


	5. Pick the Pieces Up

**Me: here's the next chapter. It's a bit long, a bit rushed, and well… read it.**

**Rebbie: She's still ticked at the lack of reviews. And She's tired.**

**Max's POV**  
"Is Julia back at school yet?" I asked Emmy on our walk to school.

I listened as she began a long ramble about her plans for the day at school, and what she and Julia would be eating for lunch, and so on.

Yesterday morning I had arrived home from my angry walk to find Fang sitting on the living room couch with a sleeping Emmy in his lap. He had only glared at me when I started giggling, and I had moved on through the day to completely forget about my plan to leave. Tonight.

But now, walking Emmy to school, having already dropped off Gazzy and Angel, it came back, crashing down on my shoulders like a burden I couldn't carry by myself. Oh wait. It was. But somehow, I would have to manage.

Emmy had fallen into a comfortable silence, well aware that I was listening without really listening. When we reached the gates of the elementary school, she stopped and turned to look at me.

"Mommy, whatever it is that's bothering you, it won't be here forever. Nothing lasts forever." She told me sincerely, smiling gently, and peering up at me through her beautiful black bangs.

I knelt to her tight and tucked her bangs behind her ears, before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Seeming to realize something was up, as my little girl could always know, she hugged me back with as much force as ever, and didn't care that I seemed reluctant to let go.

"Just remember that I love you Emmy. There is nothing, absolutely nothing in the world that could change that."I whispered.

Finally letting her go, Emmy gave me another quick hug before darting through the gates to her school. I watched her leave, guilt in my eyes and sadness panging through my heart. This was the last time I would walk Emmy to school. It was the last time she would ever hug me. It was the last time I would ever get to hear her beautiful voice. It was the last time I would see her awake. And for Emmy, it was the last time she would see me.

Ever.

* * *

I stayed in the room most of the rest of the morning and just past noon, packing. Since Fang had gone back to work, he wouldn't notice that I had packed a backpack for myself and hidden it on the roof behind the chimney.

Now I was swinging on the roof-porch and spacing out, purposely clearing my mind of _everything_. I didn't want to think of what I was going to do in a few hours. I didn't want to think of who I would be hurting. I didn't want to think of what would be happening in three months, or even in those days prior to July eighteenth.

I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard the door to the porch click shut. I glanced up to see Fang leaning against it watching me.

I knew from the look in his eyes he could tell something was up.

"Some of your clothes are missing."

I pushed the swing back with my feet, holding it there, staring off over the woods that surrounded our house. It really was a pretty view, when one took the time to appreciate it.

"Your backpack is missing."

My feet lifted, letting the swing fly forward suddenly, then fall back into the place I had just been holding it, slowly gliding back and forth. My eyes were averted to a really interesting hangnail on my left pinky.

"Someone took one of the first aid kits and some non-perishable food."

As the swing stopped once more, silence filled the porch. After a few moments Fang cleared his throat deliberately, trying to get my attention, and against better judgment because I knew I would spill everything, I met his leveled gaze.

"You're running."

His steely eyes were enough to keep me from looking away as I felt myself bite my lip in shame, but I knew I was doing this for their own good.

"You're afraid, Max. You know something, and you aren't sharing. If you just tell us…" He started quietly, his eyes softening.

I don't know why that angered me, but for some reason, the quiet shame in me sizzled and died as anger and irritation burned through. Of course that would happen though. Leave it to me to act on impulse. That's what I do.

"Share? Share what? Why do I have to tell you everything? You know I'm afraid, and that doesn't happen often, so why can't just knowing that be enough? Why can't you just accept that I know what I'm doing and leave it at that?"I shouted, jumping up from the swing, letting the chains rattle and the swing harshly fly back before it hit my legs and stopped short.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what you're afraid of, Max." He tried to explain calmly.

"EVERYTHING!" I screamed, before shoving him out of the way so I could open the door, but his hand reached out and shut it again.

"I know that's not true, Max. Just let me in."

"You want in? Fine! This is what I think! GO TO HELL!"

I didn't mean it. He knew that. But with our current problem still remaining unsolved, he was already frustrated enough. I could feel his stare trying to remain calm, trying not to repeat two years ago, but the anger and frustration was burning up in them.

(**The song is going to be in italics, but they ARE NOT singing. They are talking the lyrics of the song, but the song is in italics so you know which parts are which.)**

Sighing, I closed my eyes. "_Sing it for me. I can't erase the stupid things I say."_

I let my hand slide from the door handle and he let his fall from the door. I looked up at him, suddenly exhausted. "_You're better than me. I struggle just to find a better way."_

A choked laugh bubbled through my lips, bitter and resigned. "_So here we are, fighting and, trying to hide the scars. I'll be home tonight _to_ take a breath and softly say goodbye. The lonely road, the one that I, should try to walk alone. _Don't worry, I'll_ be home tonight, _to_ take a breath and softly say goodbye."_

He stared at me, his eyes betraying the only emotion on his impassively cold face. Hurt. "Stay, Max. You don't have to run. We can help you, dammit. Whatever it is that's hurting you, we'll fix it! You don't need to be like this. So why are you?" He demanded.

I shook my head slowly, "See I knew, _you wouldn't like me. _I'll _keep moving on until forever ends. Don't try to fight me. _This _beauty queen has lost her crown again."_

Forcefully tugging on the door before he could stop me, I made for the hallway to our room, hoping for a little alone time before I left so I wouldn't have to deal with this arguing. As I flung the door open and bounded down the steps, reaching the bottom, I was stopped by his voice.

"You can't just leave Emmy! She's your daughter! What am I supposed to tell her? 'Sorry, your mother's a coward and doesn't want you anymore.'? Because you are a coward. You're running from something that we could easily fix if you just told us what was going on!" He exclaimed angrily from the top of the stairs. Turning fiercely on my heel I glared up at him, eyes blazing.

"As if I hadn't already thought of that? Don't you think I know how much this is going to hurt her? Don't you think I know how much this is going to hurt me, too? But I have to do this, and I'm going to do this, and you can't stop me, Fang! Nothing you can say will stop me because I have to do this!" I screamed at him, my hands fisting at my sides.

Fang started descending the stairs slowly, his heated gaze never straying from my blazing one. "_So here we are, fighting and, trying to hide the scars. _I don't want this to be like that time, Max, but you're acting like an idiot! You're being so stupid, just like you were then! Nothing you say has any sense to it all, but you keep saying it! Just admit you're wrong, and we can work this out!"

"I'm the idiot? You don't even know what's going on! You don't know why I'm doing what I'm doing, and if you did, even you'd agree I was doing the right thing, so get your head out of your ass and use common sense and trust me to do what's right, instead of doubting me, for once in your goddamn life! _I'll be home tonight_, to_ take a breath, _and that's when I'll _softly say goodbye."_

"_Goodbye? So why are you so eager to betray? Pick the pieces up!" _He demanded, standing in front of me, his extra like eight inches towering over me and, I admit, adding a bit of extra intimidation, though he could never scare me.

Turning away from his harsh eyes, I directed my intense hatred, though I think I was more hating on myself than anything because he was entirely right and I knew it but wouldn't change my mind, to the floor.

I could feel the tension in the room relax ever so slightly as he turned my cheek so I was facing him again, though I refused to bring my eyes back to his. "_Pick the pieces up…" _He whispered as he tilted my chin up, trying to force me to look at him, because he knew if I caught his gaze right now, my ability to leave would die. He would win in that charming little way of his, and I absolutely had to go. I couldn't be distracted. If only he weren't so tempting…

Using every last bit of strength and willpower, because I very dearly did not want to leave, and my mind and heart were acting as one to try and get me to stay and give in, I pushed him back with all I had and pulled away with just as much force. He stared in bewilderment at me, I could feel it, as I stood there shaking, backing up slightly, a few tears escaping down my cheeks.

"_So why are you the one who walks away? Pick pieces up… pick the pieces up." _Suddenly unsure, he reached a hand out towards me, which caused me to take another step back. I felt more tears start escaping my tightly shut eyes. If I didn't leave soon, I knew I wouldn't be able to.

Turning and bolting in the opposite direction; down the stairs to the main hallway and out the front door, only stopping to slip on a pair of shoes. I hesitated in the yard, stopping to stare back at the house that I was leaving behind, the daughter and the man I loved that I would be leaving behind, before spreading my wings and shooting into the sky.

Behind me I heard Fang slam the front door open only to see my leaving. He knew he couldn't catch up. To try would be pointless. Dying or not, I'm the fastest avian-American around.

"_So here we are, fighting and, trying to hide the scars. I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye. The lonely road, the one that I, should try to walk alone. I'll be home tonight, just take a breath and softly say goodbye." _I reassured myself as I flew off to who knows where.

* * *

Fang's POV (I'm doing it third person though. Sorry if that's going to confuse anyone.)

"_Just take a breath and softly say, goodbye…"_ Fang said softly as he watched Max fly off, a feeling of utter defeat washing over him.

She was gone. Again. She was leaving. Again. And he had no idea why. Again. He knew he had tried to approach it properly this time. And yet he had still resorted to anger and frustrated yelling, which always got him nowhere. He had resorted to trying to get her to kiss him, which always seemed to frazzle her enough to make her agree to anything, but whatever it was she was freaking out about, she was strong willed enough to block him out and run. He was no match for her in speed, and she was in the air before he could catch her. She had slipped through his fingers, the ever blowing wind you could never catch.

**(This IS singing :])**

Irritated, Fang sat down on the front stairs with his back against the front door, his arms resting on his knees that were bent nearly under his chin, his hands clasped out in front of him, as he stared as longingly as his emotions would allow, at the sky.

"_I can feel the color running.  
As it's fading from my face.  
Try to speak, but nothings coming.  
Nothing I could say, to make you stay._

_Grabbed a suitcase, called a taxi.  
It's three am, now where you gonna go?  
Going to stay with friend in London.  
But that's all I get to know."_

Resting his head back against the door, Fang let out an almost inaudible sigh escape his lips. Why was he always stuck in this position, having to tell the flock the unbearable news? Being placed in leader position when he didn't have anywhere near the amazing leadership qualities that Max had, nor was he able to the Flock together after they got over the initial abandonment, when he hardly even had a reason for her leaving this time.

He would give her a little time to herself, maybe a few days, but after that he was going after her, whether or not the Flock was coming. He needed her. Emmy needed her. The Flock needed her. And what if she couldn't do whatever she needed to do? What if she planned on never coming back? He had to go after her to make sure she came back, at least for Emmy's sake. Even if it was only for Emmy's sake. Sure, he needed her like he needed air, but he'd be okay if she was simply here, even if it wasn't for him. Even if he had to lie to himself.

"_Just a cigarette gone, no you couldn't be that far,  
Driving my car to where I hope you are.  
Maybe I can talk you down…  
Maybe I can talk you down.  
We're standing on a tiny ledge, before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
And try to open up your eyes.  
This is relationship suicide…_

_Cuz if you go, I go…"_

Pushing himself off the ground he sighed again, looking out at the trees, through the clouds, past the sun, hoping just for a moment he would see Max's silhouette flying back towards him, a huge smile on her face, as if this were all a joke. But he knew he was only playing himself, and went back inside to begin correcting papers for his class.

She would have three days of solitude, and then he was coming, and given hell or high-waters, she was coming back with him.

* * *

**Max's POV**

It well past two am when I finally returned, like I said I would, to say goodbye. I couldn't say it while they were awake; my resolve would break, and even if I managed to keep it up, they would never have let me leave. Six against one? I highly doubted even I could beat those odds, especially when I didn't want to injure any of them. so I had returned, after watching the house from ten pm till now, to make sure everyone had gone to bed. Fang and Angel and Emmy had been reluctant, the three who were most perceptive, but had finally given in and gone to bed, and finally fallen asleep.

So here I was, creeping through the house, to say goodbye to all the dearest people in my lives for the last time.

Stopping in Iggy's room, the one closest to the kitchen, I walked in to see him sprawled across his bed, snoring softly. I sighed, resisting the urge to pick up the mess on his floor. He may have been mature beyond his years, but that didn't stop him from having twenty-one year old male habits programmed into his genes. I stayed in the doorway for a few moments, before leaving the little gift I had bought him on his nightstand and brushed a few strands of hair from his forehead, as I had done when we were younger. "Bye Igs." I whispered.

Leaving his room and moving to the room directly next to his, Gazzy's, I walked in to find him in a very similar position, making a very similar noise, although his room was considerably messier. Smiling to myself, placed his gift on the only spot left on his night table, and removed some wires from his bed, pulling the blinds closed so he wouldn't wake up from the sun too early. "Bye, Gazzy."

In Nudge's room, the neat freak she was, I placed her gifting the very center of her carpet, knowing it would be the first thing she'd notice, before pulling her tossed aside covers off the ground and back over her slightly shivering body. _Well no wonder she's cold. _I thought, spotting the wide open window, which I shut slightly. Turning to leave, I smiled at Nudge's sleeping form. "Bye Nudge. You're the head woman now. Good luck."

Angel's room was particularly clean as well, so her gift when on the next to Total's bed, along with Total's gift. No, he wasn't sleeping in it. Dumb dog never did. He was curled up beside Angel, as those two best friends always were. Total looked up at me sleepily, but I put a finger to my lips and he yawned and fell straight back asleep, his disinterest obvious. Tucking the covers closer around my baby, I kissed her forehead. She had always been a light sleeper, but she was so used to me kissing her forehead or rubbing her back or something while she slept, that she didn't stir. "I love you Angel. You are never second best. Emmy's my daughter by blood, and I love her, but you are my daughter because I want you to be, and you will always be my little girl, no matter how big you continue to get. Never forget that."

I didn't have it in me to ruin that speech with goodbye as I left her room.

Finally, holding my breath, I stepped into Emmy's room.

Her room was impeccable, just like Nudge's, and the only thing wrecking that was the fact that Star had fallen from her grip to the floor. Picking him up, I replaced him under her arm and waited while she shifted in her sleep and then settled, a small smile forming on her lips. I sat down on the bed beside her, just watching her sleep for what seemed like forever, rubbing small circles in the space between her wings. I could've stayed like that forever, just lulling my daughter into a secure sleep, a sense of safety and serenity. But I couldn't. Knowing if I spoke I'd cry, I leant over and kissed her cheek, leaving my gift on her pillow, and left.

I stood outside his door for an eternity, trying to make up my mind. Do I go in? DO I not go in? What if he wakes up? What if he's awake? What if he's invisible and watching me right now? what do I do? I can't have another confrontation.

Gathering enough courage, I stepped into his room, our room, and saw him sleeping peacefully. He did not wake, and I knew him well enough to know he was not faking. Hoping I could be quiet enough, I placed his gift on my spot on the bed, and watched him for a few more minutes. He was so… calm while sleeping. So gentle and childlike. He had a sense of fragility and innocence about him in his rest that I knew I could never possess, and it made my heart only long to stay with him, long to curl up beside him and never leave.

But I had to. It was for their safety, their happiness, their lives, that I had to.

I stopped in the doorway and turned back to look at him one last time. Standing in the doorway, I said the words I knew I would never say if he was awake, turned and fled up the stairs to the roof porch silently, grabbing my hidden backpack. Saying a final goodbye over the house, I jumped and hit turbo speed, leaving all that I had ever known or loved behind for good.

If I couldn't save my own life, I was going to save theirs. I could only do that away from the house, and without putting them in danger. And hey, if I was going to die in three months, it was okay if they hated me anyway.

**Me: So there you have it. The two song's were Here We Are, Breaking Benjamin, and Talk You Down by The Script. The second song wasn't actually the full song, and I plan to put the rest in a future chapter so keep that in mind. And my space bar is broken so pardon mistakes, please.**

**Rebbie: REVIEWS!**

**Me: Awfully pushy, aren't we?**

**Rebbie: Well you were complaining an awfully lot.**


	6. Run Away

**Me: Terribly sorry for the delay. It was finals week, and then I went to Costa Rica, and as soon as I got back it was my birthday week which was kinda a big deal cuz I turned 16. Then I tried to update/start all those fanfics that I'm sure some of you have been notified of. And for those of you who weren't I now have two new fanfics, please check them out.**

_Walking the Line_**, the Max Ride/Harry Potter cross over, and **_Beautifully Broken_**, an all human Max Ride fic. Please read them and let me know what you think!**

**Rebbie: Get on with the neglected chapter you've had sitting here for like two months.**

**Me: OH shut up, I apologized, didn't I?**

**Max's POV**

"_Rain rain, go away. My life sucks and I'm in pain. Rain rain, please don't stay. Who needs you anyway?"_

Life. Sucks.

So I was somewhere in Europe, sitting in a cave, with barely any money, not having eaten in like five hours, and it had started to rain. Just my luck.

Now I was somewhere in Europe, sitting in a cave, with barely any money, _shivering, _and starving my butt off.

Karma? For what? I was doing the best thing I could think of! Well maybe leaving the country and flying to another continent was a bit extreme, but this is me we're talking about. Extreme is my middle name. Or it would be, if I had one. In fact, I think I'll make it my middle name. Just call me Maximum Extreme Ride. Hmm, kinda catchy.

Staring out over the land, I absentmindedly scratched the mark on the back of my neck. I had been doing it since I left. Perhaps, maybe, if I scratched hard enough it would fall off or something. But all I was really succeeding in doing was making the back of my neck red and sore. Not that it made any difference. I was already in pain. I had a headache, and there was a dull throbbing in my bones.

Sighing, I turned to the cave wall as my stomach growled for the fourteenth time, delivering a solid punch to the rock, which bruised my already bruised knuckles. "Why does this stuff always happen to me!"

"At least you're still alive."

After my feet landed back on the floor of the cave from where I had jumped a mile in the air, I spun on my heel, heart racing. This cave was supposed to be empty! I was in the middle of godforsaken nowhere! Not to mention there was no other way to get up here except for flying.

But as I turned and met the eyes that were watching me curiously, all fear and fight left in an instant. I stood there, gasping for a moment, stock still, before dropping to my knees rather ungracefully. Blinking a few times, I tried to wish the image away, but it stayed. _He_ stayed. "You're…"

"Dead? Don't have to tell me twice."

"But… How?"

"That's probably not the best topic for discussion right now." Jesse said, extending a hand. I stared at it with wide eyes. He was _dead_. I was _not_ about to touch him.

"I don't have cooties or anything. And in fact, I am very much solid right now, alive and moving, so to speak. Trust me, okay? I'm still Jesse."

_Except for the being shot and having been dead for two years? Right. Trust. Umm, well... I suppose I need someone at the moment, as my mental health is a little questionable._ Sighing, I took his outstretched hand, gasping slightly at the warmth that it held, and the fact I didn't faze right through it. With his usual Jesse strength, he pulled me to my feet. I nearly fell back to the ground when my knees wouldn't support me, but luckily I had Jesse to hold me up.

"Whoa there. Easy does it. I do realize this must come as a bit of a shock. There. Can you stand now?" He said, steadying me before letting me go. It took all my sanity and strength not to scream and run away.

_Hah. Look at this, Maxie girl. I can face Erasers and evil white coats, but the second my dead ex shows up I fall to the ground useless. That must say something about my priorities…_

"So… like… what exactly… are you…" I managed to stutter out.

Jesse ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up like he did when he was alive. Letting out a short, almost nostalgic sigh, he said, "I guess I'm kind of like an angel right now. I know that probably sounds high and mighty but when you hear how things are, you'll understand."

"How things are?" I asked, using the cave wall as a support as I slowly slid to the ground, feeling it would probably be best if I were sitting down for this.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it right now…" Jesse murmured, looking just past me to the cave wall.

"I already know I'm dying. What you have to say can't possibly be any worse."

Jesse shrugged nonchalantly, but his face told me that he was only doing this because it was going to have to be said sooner or later. His eyes were filled with regret and sorrow, and I wasn't sure if it was simply because he was dead or because he was about to tell me something terrible. Probably both.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sitting down beside me, he mussed his hair again. "I really need a beanie cap. Not having one is driving me nuts." He muttered, more to himself than to me.

"Okay, anyways. What I'm about to tell you is a combination of the higher ups, and the scientists. Try not to interrupt."

"Wait, you mean like… God?"

"Sure. Whatever you want to believe. Now shut up. This is a lot of information, some of which I'm not technically supposed to know. No more interruptions."

"Got it." Jesse glared at me. I mocked zipping my lips, feeling faintly like we were back to normal. Then he began talking.

"So, you're dying-"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Max."

"Sorry. Carry on."

"Anyways, as I was saying. You're dying because of the expiration mark. But right now, you're the only one programmed with it. The others, Fang, Iggy, Emmy, and them, they don't have the programming in the DNA they were given that sets off the expiration dateat a pre-programmed time naturally_._ Only you do. However, they have a different programming that has an expiration date that activates at a certain time if a certain event happens. _When you die. _When you die on July eighteenth, the first date will be activated in Fang. Then when he dies, it'll be activated in Iggy, and so on. So until you die, they're safe."

"That's all good and nice and whatever, but I'm still going to die, and the date will be activated."

"I'm not done." Jesse was sort of smiling, his little Jesse smile, now.

"You see, there is a way to stop their dates from getting activated. The white coats had been working on it that same time they had been working on the time flow thing, in case you decided to join them. Plus they love to have antidotes for everything. Unfortunately, as far as I know, you still have to die."

"Wait, I'm confused. If I die, they die. But if I die, they get saved?"

Jesse looked at me, as if my simple logic was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well yeah, pretty much."

"How the hell does that work?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just here to relay the message, and make sure somehow something happens right. Hence the angel thing. Since you know, you're gonna die and all. I have to prepare you for that, in case you don't walk away from this alive. Because I know you're going to try."

"Damn right I'm going to try."

There was an odd moment of silence as the two of us sat side by side in the cave, listening to the rain outside. I was thinking over all this new information I had learned, and god only knows what Jesse was thinking. It made me wonder. Could I really find away to survive this? I've survived so much; maybe this would just be my time. If I could just find the antidote thing, it wouldn't really matter if I died, would it? I would have left the world in a great way, possibly the best; saving the ones I love most. Plus I'd be with someone I love. So would it be worth it to try to survive?

I mean, I guess I'd give it a shot, but I knew I wouldn't be putting all my heart into it.

Turning, I looked Jesse over for a few minutes. He seemed pretty solid, not see through like I thought he might be. After all, he didn't say he was a ghost, so I guess it made sense. He was resting his head against the cave wall, his eyes closed. Hesitantly, I reached out and poked his arm, to find it was indeed solid and very much there. One eye opened and looked at me, amused.

"Are you sure you're dead?" I asked, covering my embarrassment at the move I hadn't really intended to do.

"Of course. I'm just alive for you because you need me right now." Jesse replied, before closing his eye again and returning to whatever he was doing.

I stared at him for a long time, taking him in. I couldn't decide if what he said was really sweet, or really creepy. He was alive because I needed him. Not _alive_, alive, but alive in a sense that allowed him to talk, be touched, be heard, be _real_, for me. Because I needed him.

Yet I knew he wasn't the only one I needed.

"Jesse?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any possible way you could like, faze away or something, just for like an hour? I need a little time on my own to digest what you just told me." I whispered.

"You're going to cry, aren't you?" He stated more than asked, but he was already standing up. He could read me almost as well as Fang.

"Probably." I responded, looking up at him.

"I'll be back in exactly an hour, so don't cry too hard without me there to comfort you." He told me winking, though I could tell he was beyond concerned. And then, before my eyes, he vanished.

Turning my eyes back out over the land through the rain, words formed on my lips and I sang them as feelings flowed through my entire body. I was confused, hurt, lost, happy; and I didn't know how deal with all of them at one time. So I sang.

_We say goodbye, I turn my back  
Run away, run away, so predictable  
Not far from here, you see me crack  
Like a bone, like a bone, I'm so breakable._

_And I'll take everything from you  
But you'll take anything  
Won't you?_

Pulling my knees beneath my chin, I rested my cheek on top of them as I wrapped my arms around them.

_Run away, run away, like a prodigal  
Don't you wait for me  
Don't you wait for me  
So ashamed, so ashamed, but I need you so  
And you wait for me  
And you wait for me_

Standing up, I rested my hand against the cool dirt of the cave, watching the rain but not really seeing it.

_I'm on the road to who knows where  
Look ahead, not behind, I keep saying  
There's no place to go where you're not there  
On your rope, I hold tight, but it's fraying_

_And I'll take everything, from you  
But you'll take anything  
Won't you?_

The first tear trickled down my cheek, and the others were not far behind. I was so confused! I was happy Jesse was with me, but I had left Fang behind when I wanted to be with him so badly. I could practically hear him telling me what an idiot I was being, but he had just let me go. He probably wasn't even coming after me, and I deserved it. I knew he would want the best for me and he tried to stop me, but I just wanted to help him. and now all I wanted was to fall back in his arms.

But I was so happy to have Jesse back, a Jesse I could see and smell and touch, one that would lead me on the correct path. I needed this. This was finally a step in the right direction. I needed to forget them. Not completely, like last time. I just needed to forget going back to them, if they were to live happy lives. I had to only look at my path ahead, even if I felt ashamed about the way I did it.

_Run away, run away, like a prodigal  
Don't you wait for me  
Don't you wait for me  
So ashamed, so ashamed, but I need you so  
And you wait for me  
And you wait for me_

_Everybody wants to be right  
But only if it's not the day light  
I keep trying to find my way back  
My way back!_

Crying harder, I screamed the words that kept flowing from my feelings to my lips, torn between knowing what I needed to do, and wanting to go home.

_Run away, run away, like a prodigal  
Don't you wait for me  
Don't you wait for me  
So ashamed, so ashamed, but I need you so  
And you wait for me  
And you wait for me_

I carried the me out so long, it turned into a garbled scream as I fell back to the cave floor, my head in my hands, crying, which was all I seemed to do lately.

_Run away, run away, run away  
From you, from you, from you…_

I started off with both, but now I felt I had lost the will to travel all the way to the end. I mean, last time I was running with anger and betrayal to fuel the fire that led me to the white coats in the short burst that was all it took to make me ask them for help before I regretted it. Then I had forgotten everything, so I had no time to think back over everything when I had realized what had been said and done and could be said and done. Now, I was running on pure will power and strength, and I had plenty of time to sit and think about everything that could go wrong, everything I had left behind, _everyone _I had left behind. Now I was miserable. Now I was older.

Now I was dying.

Which, of course, put a time limit on things, and I certainly didn't even know where to start. Jesse may be able to speed things up, but I doubt he knew it all, plus he was also waiting around for me to die. That sort of put a damper on our relationship.

Well, I guess I'd just have to wait and see where he could lead me, now that I knew for sure there was a way to stop my Flock from dying. And, gee I don't know, maybe not die in the process.

**Me: So I was going to put another part to this, with them finding out what she left them, but then it got too long and I decided it would be better as a separate chapter.**

**Rebbie: It was actually a good idea.**

**Me: *shocked***

**Rebbie: oh quit it.**

**Me: Anyways, check out my two new stories, and review on those, and this one, and again I'm sorry for the absence. **


	7. Parting Gifts

**Fang's POV**

Before I was even fully awake, I knew she was gone. I knew she had come back, and I knew she had left again. Be it the connection we had, however flimsy right now, or just because that's who I am, I knew.

I stayed in bed for a little while, staring at the ceiling in anger. How could I have just let her go like that? How could I have just let her leave? How could _she_ have just _left_ without looking back?

Sighing, I sat up, and something moved in the corner of my eye. Turning, I glanced down at the shadow on the bed. I picked it up before I could register what I was holding. It hurt when I realized what it was, what was staring me in the face, what she had left me.

A feather. Her feather. A parting gift.

I stared at it for a few moments, before I was interrupted by a small sound of shuffling at the entrance to mine and Max's… my… room. I looked up to see Emmy standing at the entrance to my room holding Star in her hands, and something else.

"Mommy's gone, isn't she?" She asked quietly.

"Now why would you say that?" I asked, not quite ready to say yes.

Emmy walked in and climbed into my lap, and I saw that the other thing she was holding was a CD that said _Happy Birthday Emmy_ on it. Her birthday was in a few days. I'm glad Max remembered, since she left before it.

"Mommy left me this. I haven't listened to it yet, but she wouldn't have left it before my birthday if she was going to be here on it. So she's not here anymore." Emmy said softly, tracing her fingers over the words written on the CD.

I wrapped my arms around my daughter, surprised but proud of her perceptiveness. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before I looked up to see Angel and Total in the doorway. Behind them stood Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge. Reaching out with one hand, I patted the bed beside me, and Angel and Nudge came running in, jumping up beside me, Total hopping into Angel's lap. Iggy and Gazzy came around and sat behind us on the bed.

"So what did she leave you guys? I got a calzone. Not very personal, but it was my favorite flavor, from that high end bakery that has the genuine Italian person." Total said, interrupting the uncomfortable silence that had fallen. Sometimes, I was actually grateful for him for that.

"She left me the keys to her car." Nudge whispered. Everyone stared at her in shock. Max had loved her car. Sure, there was hardly ever a time to use it, but on days when we needed to bring a ton of groceries home, or Emmy to a birthday party in a public place, we took the car. Max, Nudge, and I all had our licenses, but Max had been very picky about who went behind the wheel of her car. So the fact she had entrusted Nudge with her keys meant she was really leaving. Left.

"She left me a picture of me and her when I was six and she was fourteen. We looked really happy." Angel said, bringing out the picture for everyone to see. They did look happy. In the picture, Angel was standing in front of Max, with Max's arms around her, and both were laughing at something. Both looked so young. Angel was smiling down at the picture, her fingers tracing the edges of their figures.

"I got tickets to the National Firearms Museum. It's in Virginia, but it's one of the best collections ever. Max knew I wanted to go." Gazzy said quietly, lying back on my pillow, one hand under his head, the other holding his tickets out in front of him. I could see he was conflicted over being happy about receiving them, and upset about how he did.

Iggy had said nothing this entire time. It only now just struck me that he was holding a piece of paper, and I realized he probably had no idea what it said. I wondered why Max of all people would leave him, when he had blind most of his life, a gift he clearly couldn't see. Maybe she had expected one of us to tell him. Yet from the way he was staring at it, both in awe and in anger, I began to feel as if he knew exactly what he was holding in his hands.

"Ig?" I asked quietly.

"It's a letter." He responded, and we all turned our eyes to where he was hiding the letter in his lap. Why would Max leave _Iggy_ a letter?

"Do you need one of us to read it for you?" Angel asked softly, knowing she could look into his head but probably feeling this wasn't the best time.

"No. I already know what it says."

Confused, I asked him to elaborate. Sighing, he shoved the paper at me. "Read it for yourself, then."

I unfolded the page and began reading, my eyes getting wider with each word.

"Dear Mr. Iggy Ride,

We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance into The Texas Culinary Academy. You've been selected for admission in the program of Culinary Arts, as well as doubling with Baking and Pastry Arts. We are also very pleased with your culinary expertise and previous experience, and on behalf of the entire staff here at the Academy, we are honored to award you full scholarship.

You are now challenged with making the very important decision of selecting which college or university you are going to attend. We know that this can often be an extremely difficult decision for the young man or woman about to enter college. We, at The Texas Culinary Academy, recognize the importance of your decision and the commitment it entails to learn and develop by means of association with an outstanding center of learning. As awesome as it may sound, this decision may very well have an impact on the quality of your life. It can affect not only the path you choose, but how well you do on the chosen path.

I believe that The Texas Culinary Academy offers not only a superb educational experience, but also promotes individual growth and development. Over half of our faculty holds the highest degrees in their field of interest and we offer our students over one hundred culinary and standard college courses, including the art of pastries and baking, as well as cost control and restaurant management.

We encourage you to visit our campus if you can. If you have not made a commitment as to where you will attend college next fall, I hope you will carefully evaluate the information contained in this letter and seriously consider our university. We invite you to share our knowledge and look forward to working with you as you challenge yourself and explore where your passion can take you.

Enclosed with this letter is the enrollment form for campus residence. If you decide that our school is best for you and wish to be among our students, please send in the $350 enrollment fee along with the forms by August 1st to reserve your place. Once received, our Student Adviser will contact you. The Adviser will then give you further information about your course schedule, joining date, etc. There are half the number of rooms as there are students joining, so please be quick.

Again, my very highest congratulations on such wonderful work in the culinary arts and your admission to The Texas Culinary Academy. My very best wishes to you for a successful collegiate experience, and I sincerely hope you will be joining us here in the fall.

**Chef Edward G. Leonard, CMC, AAC**

Vice President/Corporate Executive Chef"

We all turned to stare at Iggy in shock. We knew it had been his dream to attend a culinary school, but we simply couldn't afford it. Plus, he attended college for a year before dropping out, so we hardly knew what to expect. Yet, here was his acceptance letter to one of the colleges he had wanted to attend in the first place. He had dropped out of college because he hated going to a regular state school, since we couldn't afford culinary school for him. And we hadn't even known he had applied. But Max had. Max knew everything. Of course she would know Iggy wanted to go to this college. Of course she would know there was nothing he would have wanted more. Max was just that way.

"Iggy, this is amazing. I didn't even know you had applied." Gazzy said, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"I didn't. Max must've. I only knew what it was because I remember how my last college acceptance letter felt. I just can't believe it." Iggy said shaking his head.

Neither could I. Max certainly hadn't been planning to leave when she sent in an application for Iggy, and for heaven's sake, got him a full scholarship. She was the most amazing person the we could have ever asked for. She knew what each of us wanted, she knew what each of us liked, and she found ways to get it for us.

And now she was gone, leaving me to full those awfully big shoes. I could never have guessed that Gazzy wanted tickets to that museum. I would never have known where to look to find a picture for Angel, because I wouldn't have known she was longing for one. I would never have remembered Total's favorite calzone. I didn't have the skill or patience to make Emmy a CD. I would never have known that Nudge found that having car keys was a sign of severe trust and respect. And I seriously never would have known to fill out an application for Iggy, nor what school, nor be able to fill it out accurately enough to earn him a full scholarship.

I wasn't Max. I wasn't a leader. And yet, for the third time in four years, I had been thrust into this position without any say in the matter.

After a few minutes of silence, I turned to Emmy. "Well, do you want to listen to that CD?"

Emmy's face was gloomy, but she smiled and nodded. I moved her from my lap to the spot on the bed beside me, and got up to put the CD in the stereo. It made a whirring noise for a second, before the little screen said track one was playing. There was a strum of a guitar, and then Max spoke.

_Hey Ems. Happy Birthday. And uh, hey everyone else, since I know you're probably listening as well._

_Well, Emmy. This is your ninth birthday! Wow, I'm old. Ha-ha, Fang, Iggy, that means you guys are too._

_Anyways, I've compiled a few of our favorite songs, and some new ones, onto a CD especially for you. I hope you like it Emmy. And I hope your birthday is everything and more. Don't forget baby girl, I love you very much. And all of you, listening to this. _

_So, here's the first song. It's a new one. I call it In My Daughter's Eyes _**(By Martina McBride)**

_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero  
I am strong and wise, and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I want to be, in my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me  
Gives me strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe, in my daughter's eyes_

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what love is all about  
It's hanging on when your heart is heading north  
Its giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light, it's in my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
And though she'll grow and some day leave, maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you'll see  
How happy she made me…  
For I'll be there, in my daughter's…  
Eyes_

Everyone just stared at the CD player, and there was a solemn silence that had dropped on us like a thick cloud. It was a beautiful song, and it certainly had more feeling in it then I thought Max capable of. She was always putting on the tough front, the I-can't-show-feelings front. But she had poured every drop of her love for Emmy in that song. And then she left. Good going Max, good going.

"Fang? Where'd she go?" Angel asked from beside me.

As you can imagine, I said nothing. I honestly didn't know, and I didn't want to lie and give them comfort in something that wasn't true. There was another slightly uncomfortable moment of silence, with the exception of the next song on the CD playing softly, as we all tried not to think of Max, which was pretty much near impossible. Where had she gone? What was she hiding? Why would she not even tell Emmy?

"We're going to get her back, right? We're not going to just sit around and let her get away, like last time?" Gazzy asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course, Gaz." I replied, and I could feel the tension in the room lift. I hadn't meant for all of them to plan on coming with me, but I guess it was going to be another family adventure. Find Max, part two.

After all, she only had two more days until we left.

_Ready or not, Max, here we come._

**Me: EH, I didn't really like this chapter. At all. This was just to get in what she gave them, and for some quality Flock bonding time. I felt my story needed that. **

**Rebbie: Your story needs a lot of things.**

**Me: And btw, I no longer support Fax. This is still a Fax story, but I am now a Miggy supporter. Don't ask. I don't know how it happened either…**

**Rebbie: She'll be back to Fax by next Friday.**

**Me: Reviews?**


End file.
